violetsbanefandomcom-20200215-history
Violetsbane Chapter 9
(Tristan PoV) I took out my sword, ready to strike the fiend down. I noticed that Silverfire had already taken out his wand, and that Violet and Holly already got their weapons out. Silverfire was grumbling to himself. "Look on the bright side. We found the king's face." I muttered to him. Silverfire rolled his eyes at me. "We never seem to get a break, do we?" Holly mumbled. Violet nodded. "Thank you! SOMEONE had to say it!" Seriously? Sometimes we get a break. Or is it just me? I charged for the golem, ready to attack. As soon as I came close, the rock monster punched me into a tree. I hit the tree head first, and honestly, I was feeling pretty dizzy after that. "Tristan!" I heard Violet scream. I noticed her rushing over to me. "Are you okay?" "V-Violet..." I groaned. She grabbed my hand and took me over to Holly, who was tending to one of Silverfire's wounds. Silverfire nodded at Holly and then casted another spell, which I think was explosion. Holly saw me and Violet. "Holly, can you heal him? I'll help Silverfire fend the golem off." Violet ordered before running over to Silverfire. Holly shrugged her shoulders and went to work on my injuries. Holly gently rustled my hair. "Does this hurt?" She rolled her eyes. "Yes." I sarcastically growled. As much as I hate to admit it...I actually enjoy that. Holly then slapped me in the face. "Did slapping you work?" Holly asked, pretending to look innocent. "Silverfire told me that it's a wonderful way to heal people." "Imma get you both back one day." I muttered. Holly chuckled and then properly healed me this time. "Alright, thanks." I told her before reaching for my sword. The golem had burn marks on it due to Silverfire's fire spell, and it was flailing it's fists wildly. Violet must be taking advantage of being a thief. I ran over behind the golem, trying to catch it by surprise. "YAAAHHHH!" I shouted before striking it's back. It winced, but still wasn't defeated yet. It turned to face me with a malicious glint in it's eyes. I glanced around myself. Violet was setting up another booby trap and Silverfire was nearby preparing to cast another spell. The golem rose it's fist in the air, ready to attack me. "Err...I don't wanna deal with this..." I mumbled. I quickly jumped behind Silverfire without him noticing. The golem growled and punched Silverfire in my place, knocking the both of us back. Once we hit the ground, Silverfire noticed me behind him. I smiled at him. "Thanks, buddy!" Silverfire glowered at me. "Tristan!" He shouted. I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, sorry. Now, would you be a gentleman and get off of me?" Silverfire grumbled for a moment, and then got up off of me. He shot me one last glare. I was laughing a little, and that seemed to get Silverfire to lay off of me for the rest of the day. "Explosion!" Silverfire called out before the golem got bombarded by a bunch of explosions. I have to admit, Silverfire is very good at magic. Almost too good... Holly then came running over to me. "Are you hurt?" She asked with worry in her voice. I think she won't "heal" me this time. "No, I'm just too lazy to get up. Have some patience, Holly." I mumbled. Holly just looked at me for a second and then walked away. I then lazily got up and stretched a little. I really don't feel like trying to fight right now. I walked over to the golem, which looked like it was about to be defeated soon. Lazily, I jumped into the air with my sword in my hand. "Jump slash..." I sighed aloud while hitting the golem in the back. It fell over and crumbled into pieces, leaving the king's face behind. "I did NOT expect that to work..." The king's face floated up, probably back to Greenhorne Castle. Holly came over to pat my back. "Well, it worked." She headed off in the direction of Greenhorne Castle. "Let's just go see if the fat-man got his face back." "T-That's kind of, uh...rude to say, Holly." Violet stammered. "So what? He's not my king." Holly dismissed her. I grinned smugly to myself. "Yep, she was born Neksdor." Silverfire was about to start laughing. It's good to see someone as young as him have a good sense of humor. "STOP IT WITH THE BAD PUNS ALREADY, WILL YOU?!" Holly screamed. She stomped off towards the castle. "That was good!" Silverfire snickered, giving me a high-five. "Oh, oh! I have one! Holly should stop bluffing us, because she knows she wants to hear our puns again." We both burst out in laughter. I was crying tears of laughter as well. "Okay, I'm done." Violet announced, heading off in the same direction as Holly. I looked over towards Silverfire, who was still laughing. "Okay, we should go with them." Silverfire nodded in agreement, although he was unable to stop laughing. "Tristan!" I looked up to see my mother working on some papers. "Can you go check on your brother for me? I've called him three times, but he doesn't seem to hear me." I nodded and ran up the stairs and into my older brother's room. My brother's name is Luke, and he's not the nicest of people. "Luke? Mom's calling for you." I whispered, but loud enough for him to hear. There was no answer. "L-Luke...?" I walked into his room to see no one there. There was a note left on the sleeping bag that he slept in. I stepped closer to it so I could read the note. The note read: "Dear Mom and Tristan, I'm so sorry for abandoning you like this. But I couldn't stand living in this place anymore. I can't stand it any longer...please understand. I've left for a different continent already. It's called Miitopia. I hope I can see you guys again one day. From, Luke." "Mom! You need to come and see this!" I yelled. How could he have left us like that? Now it'll be even harder to live here without him helping out around the house. Mom came running up the stairs and into Luke's former room. She looked around the room. "What happened?" I handed her the note. "This happened." I muttered. She read through the note with tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "Why, Luke...? Why did you have to leave us now...?" She whispered. I fought back the tears trying to pour out of my own eyes. Luke left us. I shouldn't be sad about him. He betrayed his promise to us. To stay with us until we could get out of debt, and until me and Mom were able to live on our own without him. He doesn't deserve my tears, so why am I starting to cry? Is it because Mom's sad? I don't know. Mom hugged onto me tightly. "Tristan, do you promise not to leave my side?" "I promise." I answered back. That was the whole truth. I will never leave my mother's side. (Columbia PoV) Me and Stargaze were now at the front of the Arid Frontier, almost into Neksdor territory. I don't think I've ever been so excited! Or nervous at the same time. I'm now super far away from Ivy and Dad, and I had my chance to stay with them. I've gotta stick it out with Stargaze until he's sick of my company. And by being around him so long, I think I've learned a few things. This is the little list I made in my head: 1) That Stargaze is actually really sweet and kind, even if he doesn't show it. 2) I'm actually kind of good at battling monsters. 3) Being airheaded isn't a bad thing. Stargaze was walking right next to me, not saying anything. Occasionally we'd have these moments of silence now. I realized how loud Ava really was. And I'm starting to miss having her around... But enough of that. We were still on the rocky, hard ground. And it hurts my feet. Plus, I haven't even mentioned the heat yet. "S-Stargaze...?" I whispered. He glanced in my direction. "Why are we going to Neksdor, anyways?" "Well, Silverfire could be anywhere, for one. And I also have some errands to run there." Stargaze explained. "I don't have a lot, though. So you don't have to worry." "Oh. Okay, then. By the way, Stargaze..." My voice trailed off. "Thanks for letting me tag along with you." That seemed to take him by surprise. Stargaze sheepishly nodded his head. "And I'm pretty glad I let you come along with me. It's nice to have good company." "I'm good company to you...?" I murmured. He nodded again. I stopped myself from sighing in relief. "Thank you again." "You're welcome." Stargaze answered back. I was walking throughout Greenhorne Town, happy that it was another sunny day. The weather never seemed to change that often, though, so I guess it was always a good day. I was walking in a straight line back to Dad's house, because he asked me to pick up the groceries. Suddenly I seemed to trip over something. Or someone. "O-Ow!" The person cried in pain. "G-Get off of me!" I quickly got up and sat on my knees to see a dark skinned man with freckles on his face. I also noticed that he had pale silver eyes as well. I blushed a little. He's honestly kinda cute. "Oops! Sorry..." I apologized. "I wasn't paying attention while walking." I then realized how short he was. He growled to himself. "Of course you weren't." I reached for his strange looking staff and at the same time, our hands were both on the staff. "Do you mind?" He hissed while his cheeks went to a rosy hue. I looked down at the ground. "S-Sorry..." I took my hand of the staff and glanced at him. "Erm...I, um...can you tell me your name?" "And why-" He stopped suddenly when he saw the tears forming in my eyes. "My name is Stargaze. Yours?" "M-My name is Columbia." I whispered. Stargaze got up on his feet nodding in acknowledgement. He turned around and stopped when I said, "W-Wait," He looked at me in the eyes. "Is it possible I can see you again...?" Stargaze froze for a moment. His facial expression turned into an awkward smile. "Meet me on the Western rims of town at midnight. I'll see you tonight, Columbia." (Stargaze PoV) I waited at the edge of Greenhorne Town for Columbia. I couldn't believe I had said that. What was going through my mind? I don't even like her all that much, and yet I'm still seeing her! I hope Silverfire will be alright on his own at the inn for a little while longer...I did tell him I'd be gone for a while. "S-Stargaze...? You actually waited for me...?" I heard Columbia whisper. Soon Columbia came out of the shadows. Unfortunately I have to look up to see her face. I grumbled. "I'm not that bad..." She rolled her eyes. "Follow me, there's a place I want to show you." Columbia nodded and followed me. It took about thirty minutes, but we made it to Greenhorne Cliff, which was nearby the ocean. We sat down on the edge of it, but far enough so neither of us would fall down. "W-Wow, Stargaze...it's so pretty!" Columbia exclaimed softly. I have to admit, she's right. The moonlight was shimmering on the ocean waves tonight, making it even better. "It is. I come here to help myself calm down or think over things." I explained. "It's really a wonderful place at night." Columbia let out a happy sigh. "I've never seen anything so amazing before..." She nuzzled my cheek. "Thanks, Stargaze." I uncomfortably accepted the cheek nuzzle, not saying anything about it. I'm not going to ruin her happy time right now by saying that. Columbia broke away from me a little while after. I rested my head on her shoulder. "You're welcome, Columbia. I've always wanted to share this place with someone else." I whispered. She smiled a little. "Um...Stargaze?" She asked. "I-I wanna see you again after tonight." Wait, she actually wants to see me? Well, I don't want to disappoint her. "I'll be there tomorrow night, same time, same place." I told her. "You can count on it." (Silverfire PoV) We were now back in the castle hallway, ready to find out if King Ryan got his face back. Me and Tristan were telling puns to each other the entire way back. I didn't know he could be so funny! Violet was laughing a little, too. But Holly must really hate puns, because she told us to shut up. Again. "I think the King has his face back." Violet announced to us. Holly raised an eyebrow. "Why...?" "Because the aura in here feels calmer, somehow." Violet explained. And how would she know that? Sensing auras takes a long time to master. Must be one of the perks of being "the Chosen One". Tristan yawned. "Well, I dunno about you guys, but I could really go for a nap right now." Now that he mentions it, I'm kinda sleepy as well. "Hey, we're going in." We walked into the throne room, to see King Ryan stuffing his face. He stopped once he saw us. "You four are the ones who saved me!" King Ryan gasped. "For restoring balance to the kingdom, please take this reward!" Two soldiers came up to us holding a giant treasure chest. My heart skipped a few beats, but I don't understand why. Why was I so excited about treasure? They opened to reveal 1500 gold coins! That's a lot of cash! Violet and Tristan looked exceptionally happy, but Holly slowly inched away from the gold. "Holly, are you alright?" I asked her gently. She looked up at me. She shook her head. "N-No, I'm fine. Gold just makes me uncomfortable." I wonder why, but I know she won't tell me anyways. It's best to leave her alone. "While we take care of this Dark Lord Mapleshade miscreant, please go warn Princess Sandee. It is of utmost importance." He ordered us before stuffing his face some more. I don't know if he's doing his job right or doing it wrong... Violet gestured for us to walk over to the other door, which was probably the princess's chambers. We walked in to see a woman with sandy blonde hair and purple eyes. This must be the princess. Honestly, I think Violet's cuter than her, but I should keep my mouth shut. Tristan was blushing a little with his gaze fixated on her, and Holly was just being her normal grumpy self. "Oh? Who might you all be?" Princess Sandee asked in a sweet, innocent voice. Violet bowed before speaking. "Your majesty, we are but a simple group of travelers. We are here to warn you about the Dark Lord Mapleshade. He's already attacked the town of Greenhorne." "What?! I-Is Felix okay?" She squealed. "I-I'm sorry...I'm just really worried about a friend of mine. Can you go to Greenhorne Town and make sure he's okay? Please?" "Of course we will." Violet nodded her head. "We'll come back as soon as we tell him." Princess Sandee smiled. "Thank you so much!" Great. We're doing another mission across the country. Category:Violetsbane Chapters